A factor behind the increasing use of mass timber panels, such as Cross-Laminated Timber (CLT) panels, vertically laminated veneer (LVL) panels, and parallel strand lumber (PSL) panels, in construction projects is the accelerated construction timeline compared to using traditional building materials and processes. When designed correctly, it is possible to erect an entire structure for a multiple story building in a matter of weeks instead of months. An additional factor that is driving the increased demand for mass timber panels in building projects is the difference in types of on-site field labor required. Erection of a structure using mass timber panels requires carpenters or general laborers, while traditional multiple story building projects that use concrete and steel construction require concrete finishers and iron workers typically at higher labor rates than carpenters and general laborers. Finally, the environmental benefit of sequestered carbon associated with timber construction versus steel and concrete construction, and the utilization of small-diameter trees in mass timber panels, provides additional motivation to use mass timber panel in construction projects.
One of the current issues in using mass timber panels in low-rise to mid-rise buildings is the lack of information associated with the performance of such panels in regions with higher seismic hazard. While quantifying the seismic design parameters for mass timber panel-based buildings is progressing in the building industry, currently there are no inter-panel connectors that are qualified or certified for use in high seismic regions other than standard hardware bolt-, nail, or screw-type connectors. Most of the connectors used in current construction of mass timber panel-based building projects are not capable of handling the reversed cyclic load deformations associated with earthquakes. Mass timber panels are relatively stiff and thus energy dissipation must be accomplished through the ductile behavior of connections between different shear wall elements. Therefore, new high load deformation capacity-connectors that provide high ductility/hysteretic energy dissipation are needed to achieve acceptable performance of mass timber panel-based buildings during events such as earthquakes and high wind loads.